I Bought That For You Last Night
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: A little one shot dedicated to Neko Kirana. Bryan comes home in a strop, all because they didn't have what he was looking for at the mall. What was he looking for? BryanRei.


Hi there people. Well, this little one shot is dedicated to Neko Kirana, because I killed off one of her favourite characters in one of my fics, which meant that he couldn't get together with Bryan _-sweatdrops- _So, yeah, this is for you Neko Kirana! I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: My first attempt, EVER, at a Bryan/Rei fic...so along with that note..yep, you guessed it...it's yaoi!

Disclaimer: Do I have money? No...not really..so I don't own Beyblade..._ -shrugs- _Life goes on.

Enjoy!

* * *

I Bought That For You Last Night

Rei stretched languidly on the plush sofa, his feline form arching, as a yawn escaped his lips, boredom taking over his blank mind. He settled back down again, gazing dully around the room. With nothing to do, and no one to bother, Rei found himself, well, bored.

Huffing and sitting up, Rei practically pouted, annoyed with the lack of action in his life at the moment. He knew he should've gone out to the mall with Bryan earlier on, but at the time, he was feeling much too lazy and refused to even get out of bed, preferring to snuggle down in to the covers, ignoring his lavender-haired boyfriend's attempts to drag him out, which obviously had not worked.

"I need something to do…" Rei mused, looking around the room, "Let's see…dust, alphabetise our DVD collection, watch TV, cook, vacuum…" Rei practically groaned, "There's nothing to do!!! Why does Bryan have to be so damn neat!? I swear he takes after Tala! It's not right! I should be the messy one."

Rei huffed and flopped back down on to the sofa.

"Stupid neat-freak, stuck-up, god-damn sexy Russian who I can't stay mad at no matter what!" Rei sweat dropped, 'That didn't come out right."

Just as that thought left his mind, the front door slammed open, followed by a string of curses and a howl of pain. Rei smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Bry-kun! Did you stub your toe on the table…again? How many times do I have to tell you, look before you walk!" Rei chuckled to himself, hearing a:

"Is it my fault you decided to put the damn table so close to the damn door?!"

"Yep!" Rei grinned, watching the doorway for his, probably agitated boyfriend, to walk through.

A second later, Bryan hobbled through in to the room, a scowl apparent on his face. Ignoring Rei altogether, Bryan plopped himself down on a recliner and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, a small, but clearly visible pout gracing the usually stoic teen's mouth. Rei couldn't help but grin at how cute Bryan looked right that second…yes cute…Bryan can look cute.

"Bry-kun…what happened?" Rei inquired, getting up off his seat and plonking himself down in the lavender-haired teen's lap, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders.

"Nffinayuhnadno," Bryan mumbled, clearly annoyed.

Rei sweat dropped, "Yeah, can you run that by me again…this time in understandable English."

Bryan sighed, "They didn't have it!"

Rei looked puzzled, frowning in confusion, "Didn't have what?"

"I mean! What type of mall doesn't have it?!? I looked in every shop!" Bryan moaned, flailing his arms in the air and nearly knocking Rei of his lap.

"Have what?" Rei asked, dodging a flailing limb and attaching himself to Bryan's torso.

"And then I tried the next one down, and all but one shop didn't have it…but when I went to grab for it…some other guy reached out a got it before me!"

Rei just sweat dropped and let Bryan continue his rant, knowing he would learn more this way. It was strange really, Bryan comes across as arrogant, silent and aloof, but Rei knew he was anything but that.

"Then I chased the damn guy, but then I got caught by security and they let him have it! And they told me I wasn't allowed back in the shop! And worst of all, I never got it! Not one...not one single shop had it in stock!"

This was really starting to annoy Rei, he really wanted to know what it was that Bryan couldn't get, and he wasn't going to find out if Bryan didn't just spit it out and tell him.

"Th-" Bryan was immediately cut off by Rei's lips planted firmly on his, all logical thought he had, flying out of his system in a nanosecond.

Eagerly kissing back, Bryan wrapped an arm around Rei's waist, pulling the neko-jin closer towards him. They pulled back after a few minutes, noses touching.

"So…what is it that you couldn't get?" Rei rose an eyebrow in question.

"They didn't have my Herbal Essence: blackberry, avocado and mango shampoo!" Bryan whined.

Rei face faulted and almost fell off of Bryan's lap.

"That's it?" Rei spluttered.

Bryan glared, "I'll have you know, that that shampoo works wonders for my hair!"

Rei shook his head and smiled, "Silly goose, I bought that for you last night!"

"Oh."

* * *

_-chuckles- _Well that was weird...anyway, review please! It would mean a lot to me and I'd like to know what you thought about my first attempt at a Bryan/Rei...and who knows, I could type up another...that is if that's what you guys want...

Review!

Take care all!

Ja ne!


End file.
